Transformers PrimeMeow
by Paige Kendrick
Summary: When the Transformers Prime characters are turned into cats after finding a mysterious device, they try to figure out how to turn back but find it the hard way when a young girl named Paige finds them and takes her to her home. While there, she decides to teach them about the ways of being a cat and helping them adjust to the world around them.


Chapter One

Optimus was patrolling in the skies. :.Optimus, we've found the relic.: Ultra Magnus said through the comm link. "I am coming to your coordinates now, Ultra Magnus." The Prime said and flew downward. Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Smokescreen, Cliffjumper Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Bulkhead were at a ravine. Bumblebee held the relic carefully in his servos. It was a sphere shaped object, the colors of it being bright blue and white. Optimus landed on his pedes, deactivating his jet pack. "What is it"? Bumblebee asked. "I do not know. Ratchet, we need a ground bridge." The Prime said. Once the medic opened the bridge, his optics widened slightly as Bumblebee walked through with the relic, being followed by the others. "By the Allspark, what is it"? "We don't know, doc. Thought maybe you could figure it out." Wheeljack said, crossing his arms over his chassis. Ratchet hummed to himself as he studied the relic from top to bottom. There was a button that had a small Autobot insignia on the top. He pressed it and a white flash consumed them, earning startled yells. Ratchet groaned, placing his servo on his helm. "What happened"? Smokescreen asked. "Must have been the relic." Arcee said. "AHHH"! Ratchet suddenly shouted, making the others jump. "What is it, Ratchet"? Optimus asked then he glanced down and his optics widened. Instead of seeing his servos, they were paws. He glanced at the rest of his team and family. "W... We're all cats"! Bulkhead exclaimed, looking himself over. He was dark green with black spots traveling over his shoulder and neck, on his paws and his tail which was surprisingly like a ball. Like an American Bobtail. Arcee was small, her colors a blue color. She had a black spot on her shoulders, black paws and a black tail tip. Like a Bengal. Ratchet was white, his waist being a grayish-black, along with his front paws and his upper body was orange red. Smokescreen was blue, except for his paws, the middle of his arms, his tail, hind legs and backside. They were a light-darkish gray. His chest fur was white. Bumblebee was the exact same color as his paint job except for the fact that his backside, his tail and the middle of his arm. There were yellow stripes on his backside and his tail was striped black and yellow with black ending on the tip. Ultra Magnus was a light grayish-blue on his front, his tail, hind legs and arms. He had white wrists, white back paws, black middle legs and the middle end of his backside was black. His tail was white and his waist was white. He had light red and blue fur neck. Wheeljack was white, his back being black, along with his shoulders and paws and tail which was striped. Cliffjumper was red. His shoulders, paws, stomach, neck and backside were black and his tail was white. Optimus was bigger than Ultra Magnus, his body being red except for his behind. That was a light-darkish blue and his neck and shoulders were black. His paws were white, stomach and the tip of his back paws. "How is this possible"?! Ultra Magnus mewed, startled by the sudden appearance. "Everyone, calm down." Optimus meowed loudly and they slowly did. Ratchet jumped onto the table with amazing agility and grace and looked over at the relic. "This belongs to one of the Primes." He stated. "Who"? Smokescreen asked. Before the medic could answer, a loud beeping noise made Cliffjumper and Ultra Magnus jump so high that they would've reached the ceiling. Ratchet pawed at the monitor and Megatron's face appeared. Though it wasn't entirely the Decepticon leader at all. Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper burst out laughing. Megatron was a cat himself, boring the colors of silver and light purple. "The relic turned you into cats too, didn't it"? Ratchet asked, frowning slightly. "Yes." Megatron huffed. "We'll send you the coordinates to my ship, Optimus. Don't try anything." Megatron snapped and ended the connection. "We're seriously going to the Nemesis"? Cliffjumper asked. "Yes." Optimus said and they all went through the ground bridge. Starscream was watching Knockout check himself out while Dreadwing and Skyquake and Breakdown were a little calm with the situation. Soundwave walked to Mgayron who glanced over at him, "what is it"? "Autobots... coming here." He said in various voices—or meows—while Laserbeak was on his back. The Decepticon leader deeply sighed. The Autobots walked into the congrol rokm. Predaking looked at them. Smokescreen stared at him with wide eyes before he opened his mouth to talk. Predaking growled angrily, his fur rising, "say one word, and that will be your last." Smokescreen immediately shut up. "So... wjat now"? Cliffjumper asked.


End file.
